Battle Ground Papaya Island
A place on Earth, located east of the Southern Continent and west of the Tropical Islands. It is the location of the World Martial Arts Tournament. This island is named after the tropical fruit, the papaya. You may battle here. * Turnis * Battle Slot 2 * Shin Articost * Battle Slot 4 Turnis * Health: 109,421.084/1,355,000 * Strength: 647 1,281.06 * Speed: 546 862.68 * Stamina: 1,304/2,300 * Mana: 0/0 * Blast Gauge: 2/5 * Equipment: All-Purpose Combat Gloves, Armored Spike Uniform, Ki Gauntlets (2 Great Swords), Darksign, Prismatic Core, 2 Energy Capsules. * Effects: +98% Strength, +58% Speed, +10% Stamina Cost, +110% Physical Damage, 55% Ki Damage, 25% Damage Resistance, +50% Physical Damage Resistance, +5% Bleed (1 Turn Left) * Blast 1: Battle Sense * Blast 1: Kaio-Ken x 20 * Blast 2: Earth Shaker * Blast 2: Gravity Hammer * Signature: Planetcracker Punch * Ultimate: Saiyan Destroyer Ball * Signature Transformation: Super Saiyan Destroyer Shin Articost * Health: 780,000/780,000 11,361.72/975,000 * Strength: 418 522.5 + FS: 940.5 * Speed: 418 606.1 + FS: 1,024.1 * Stamina: 1,424/2,000 * Mana: 620,000/620,000 930,000/930,000 * Blast Gauge: 3/5 * Equipment: All-Purpose Combat Gloves, Time Patrol Uniform, Yamato, Mystic Ring(2), Mystic Scepter, Yellow Haramaki, 2 Energy Capsules * Effects: +25% Health, +125% Strength, +145% Speed, +50% Mana, +30% Physical Damage, +30% Ki Damage, +50% Arcane Damage, +8 Damage Resistance, +50% Weapon Damage, Counterattacking, Blast Gauge Nullity. * Blast 1: Fighting Sun * Blast 1: Yamato's Seal * Blast 2: Illusionary Slash * Blast 2: Blazing Sword Rain * Signature: Ryuken * Ultimate: The Ultimate Silver Sword * Signature Transformation: Over the Red Fight to 1 HP! * Turn Order: Turnis, Shin * Turnis neatly settles the five Dragon Balls off to one side and covers them. "This fight will be decided when one of us has been defeated in combat. You will fall here and now Shin Articost, by my hands!" he shouts rushing in and punching Shin in the stomach launching him upwards with an uppercut. He follows him with multiple punches and several kicks towards the sternum and stomach before using a double ax handle to knock Shin down and towards the ocean water (10 Ki Gauntlet Strikes, 6 hit, 95,074.56 damage). * Shin makes bubbles and heats up the water before shooting out and flying upwards on his own power. "Don't forget about my secret weapon, Turnis. I'm the ultimate swordsman and shall become the strongest swordsman in the world!" he shouts rushing forward and cutting at the Saiyan from all angles mixing in his Geppou and Soru with the speed he gains from using Ki Flight. Seemingly everywhere and nowhere at once he cuts at Turnis' joints and front half of his torso (10 Sword Slashes, 8 hit, 101,824.8 damage). * Turnis is scratched up badly by the sword before he pushes Shin away entering his Super Saiyan form and dragging Shin back into the ocean water slamming him against the sand. He gets up and elbows Shin in the stomach before spinning him and jabbing at his kidneys twice before punching him square in the spine and then in the back of the head before maneuvering around him and throwing a haymaker across his face (9 Ki Gauntlet Strikes, 4 hit, 67,415.04 damage). * Shin staggers a little before rushing Turnis once again trying to keep his breath under control before slashing at him towards his torso and arms before flashing up to get some air and flies into the sky. He then torpedoes back down using Unleashed to gain an advantage before dive bombing Turnis with another quick sword slash (9 Sword Slashes, 8 hit, 101,824.8 damage). * Turnis increases his power to the next level of Super Saiyan 2 and charges against Shin. He bashes him with a left hook and then an elbow added on before rushing him upwards out of the water and kicking him away. Turnis charges his energy and unleashes another charge towards Shin swiping at him with his fists coated in Ki once he lands on the ground (10 Ki Gauntlet Strikes, 8 hit, 150,958.08 damage). * Shin uses his Unleashed once again and charges Turnis with his beloved sword. He slashes miticulously trying to destroy the gauntlets but only manages to clash with them as he cuts at the Saiyan's body. "I won't let you win here on your own power. I will smite you and reach my goal!" he shouts as he continuously cuts at the Saiyan (9 Sword Slashes, All Hit, 114,552.9 damage). * Turnis transforms into Super Saiyan 3 and smirks before rushing in and pummeling his opponent more with his Ki Gauntlets. "Your power is great but it's nowhere near the power I possess. With the power of the strongest Saiyan alive!" he shouts creating his ki gauntlets on his arms this time with a green look to match the actual color of his ki and dive bombs Shin into the dirt (9 Ki Gauntlet Strikes, 7 hit, 153,256.32 damage). * Shin smiles and uses two Fighting Suns to boost his strength exponentially and smiles as he looks at Turnis. "This, is the power I've gained from all of my training." he states as he uses Resilience once again to boost his strength. He charges forward and slashes at Turnis with everything he has moving even faster now as a blazing fire of speed (7 Sword Strikes, all hit, 119,819.7 damage). * Turnis charges his energy until his ki vanishes from the senses of those who cannot track God Ki as a green aura surrounds him and he smiles. "This... is a form of Super Saiyan that you've never seen before, a Super Saiyan God. Bow to my power!" he shouts rushing towards Shin and throwing swift punches at him in rapid succession though he misses a good lot of times he still manages to land a few good hits (9 Ki Gauntlet Strikes, 4 hit, 103,703.04 damage). * Shin charges up his energy and rushes at Turnis slashing at him with Yamato a few more times. "I don't care if you're a God. I'll cut you down just like every other villain out there!" he shouts before kicking Turnis away with a powerful boot imbued by his Rankyaku (10 Sword slashes, 7 hit, 119,819.7 damage). * Turnis brings his own energy up to match Shin's and charges in knocking him into the ground and pummeling him with a strong combination of punches to his torso before leaping up and firing off one of his Ki Gauntlets to hit him and explode (10 Ki Gauntlet Strikes, 6 hit, 155,554.56 damage). * Shin stands up from the explosion and powers himself up once again using Fighting Sun now reaching 100% of his power in his human form. "This... is me at one hundred percent." he charges forward vanishing faster than even Turnis could see and slashes at his midriff. "I can't hold this form for very long, so I'm going to end this quickly!" he shouts continuing his combo (8 Sword Slashes, 7 hit, 150,542.7 damage). * Turnis is taken by surprise at the boost of power and sheds some blood from the strikes. "I'm impressed. You'll soon see my own full power here shortly so prepare yourself for your death!" he shouts charging forward and striking at Shin with his Ki Gauntlets multiple times and lashes out in anger (10 Ki Gauntlet Strikes, 2 hit, 51,851.52 damage). * "I'll lose a bit of power but I have no choice in the matter this time. My one hundred percent wasn't strong enough so I'll have to go beyond that!" Shin concentrates his energy and raises hi Ki beyond imagining. His body begins transforming as Yamato disappears and a huge hulking behemoth begins growing from inside of the smoke cloud his body produces with the release of his fire. "OVER THE RED!" a booming voice shouts as a huge dragon appears before Turnis. "This is my utmost powerful form! You will be slain right here and now!" he shouts unleashing complete Hell upon Turnis blowing his wings outwards and slashing rapidly at Turnis (5 Sword Strikes all hit, 2 Illusionary Slashes one hit, no bleed, 2 Yamato's Seals both hit, 440,540.016 ). * Turnis uses both of his healing capsules after receiving his Zenkai Boost and his Z-Soul Activating. "You my friend are in for a world of suffering!" he shouts as his power increases dramatically. He sacrifices two of his forms lowering back to Super Saiyan 2 and transforms immediately into his Super Saiyan Destroyer Form. "This... is the end of you." he charges forward and engages into combat with the dragon swinging his fists rapidly and accurate into the beats of legend (8 Ki Gauntlet Strikes, 8 hit, 274,555.008 damage damage). "Tch. Seems you still have some life left in you. * Using the two health capsules he has on him, Shin charges back into the fray trying to deal as much damage as he can, though he does feel his form weakening (8 Sword Strikes, 7 hit, 118,283.55 damage). * turnis laughs as he powers out of his Super Saiyan 2 and goes straight into Super Saiyan 3 further increasing his power. "We may be leagues different in speed but there's nothing you can do that'll stop my power." Turnis lunges forward and lashes out against Shin's transformed state (9 Ki Gauntlet Strikes, 3 redirected, 2 hit, 79,638.552 damage to Shin). * Shin roars out and repeats his same strategy doing what he can to inflict the most damage at once to Turnis in his wild state (10 Sword Slashes, 8 hit, 135,181.2 damage). * Turnis transforms into his Super Saiayn God state and begins ravaging the dragon one last time with his fists striking it in the solarplex and chest before bum rushing it and sending it straight into the ground (9 Ki Gauntlet Strikes, 7 hit, 331,093.98 damage). * Using what's left of his power he increases his Ki using Fighting Sun two more times and then casts 3 Chaos Flames (2 hit, no Burn) followed by two Illusionary Slashes (2 hit, 5% Bleed inflicted), and rushes Turnis one last time with his claws (3 Sword Slashes, all miss, 294,050 damage). * Turnis holds his chest as he begins bleeding out. "Dammit... this puts a damper on some plans... oh well, guess you'll have to sit back and watch me kill you painfully now!" Turnis rushes in for what he assumes is his final rush as he launches his attacks left and right against the massive beast in an attempt to make it fall (10 Ki Gauntlet Strikes, 5 hit, 236,495.7 damage, Zenkai Activates again along with Z Soul). * "It's hard... to beat the ones... that never give up." Shin utters as he stands from the beating and lets out a pained roar that could be heard around the entire world. He inhales and breathes out one last stream of fire with everything he has incinerating everything in its path (3 Chaos Flames 1 hit, 2 Blazing Sword Rains, both hit, 150,537.5 damage). He then charges through the flames to lash out at Turnis with his claws (5 Sword Slashes, 2 hit, 33,795.3 damage). * "How? God Dammit how are you still alive!?" Turnis coughs up some more blood and leaps through the fire to match the dragon's hand as he pushes him back with the last bit of his power. "You're stubborn I'll give you that but nothing will stop me from achieving my goals!" he shouts as he pummels the dragon with what little power he has left before his destroyer form ends (10 Ki Gauntlet Strikes, 5 hit, damage reduced to 11,360.2). * Turnis Wins. Dragon Balls Got. EXP earned: 855,479 * Shin Loses. Dragon Balls Lost. EXP earned: 940,386 Story Mission - Premonitions Oriana appeared at the battleground, awaiting her opponents Zexiron and Moeru. She hummed to herself as she waited, glancing around. Zexiron falls from the sky, landing in front of Oriana before getting into a fighting stance and realizing that Moeru wasn't there, so he puts it away. "Where's the swordsman?" Trevelyan glides through the air above the Papaya Island Battlefield, when his senses detect two individuals. Having not seen a decent fight in ages, he decided to descend down in the background. Trevelyan landed resting his right foot on an overgrown leaf from a Banana Tree. ''Well this should get interesting...though I wonder who they're calling out for...''Trevelyan rubbed his chin as the pair waited for an apparent 3rd fighter. It didn't take long for Oriana to sense Trevelyan, and she suddenly appeared right in front of him, blinking into existence two feet from his face. "Oh, hey there! Have you seen Moeru around? Looks like this?" She asks, holding up a picture. Had but a moment to yaw before one of the pair appeared in front of him. With a haphazardly executed back roll, he rolled off his perch and hung onto one of the branches. "I have not unfortunately. Perhaps they are on their way?" Trevelyan soft shrugged having no real idea who this person, or the person in the photograph actually were. "You'll have to excuse her, she's not from around here. Neither am I, but I do say you look pretty strong." Zexiron said grabbing his sword's hilt, not removing it from his back. "How's about a quick spar?" Oriana observed Trevelyan, thinking for a moment. "Yeah, he looks tough. Since Moeru's not here...why not?" Trevelyan pulled himself up from his one-handed hang back up amongst the foliage and to the top. "It's ok. If what Bastion told me so long ago, is that everyone has come from everywhere. So I'm not too surprised by her rather upfront inquiry about what I could only surmise was a friend of hers. He limbered up his body by doing various stretches and warm up exercises similar to that of a radio exercise. "I'm always happy to oblidge a bit of practical application of combative techniques and manuevers...erm." Trevelyan paused momentarily. "Yes why not." He chuckled lightly. "A shame Moeru didn't show up, it would have made things a lot more interesting. Four-way fights are awesome!" Oriana replied, landing on the ground. Without warning, there was a flicker of power that could be sensed from above, rapidly approaching. "Uh, that's...not Moeru." Oriana spoke. "I've never sensed this energy before. Seems like it'll be a four way fight after all though." Zexiron said hoping for the best and pulling his sword from his back getting ready for combat. Trevelyan started to grin lightly as his usual warm prior to a fight had come to heir conclusion. "Things have definitely gotten more interesting now. Perhaps it was good faith that I left my training location." Trevelyan waited with hands behind his back at the arrival of the final contender. Whatever was generating the power rapidly became visible, a streak like a meteor falling down and slamming into the ground in front of the group - in fact, it almost landed on Oriana, but she got out of the way fast enough. A significant amount of dirt was kicked up, obscuring the object. Zexiron got into a battle stance, ready for the next contender. "Hope you guys are alright down there. Trevelyan chuckled at the object that just crash-landed. "For all we know...it could be one of those friendly alien breeds. Yet, Trevelyan was slowly shifting his weight upon the new rival's arrival. Without warning, a blast of energy was flung towards the group - easily dodged, of course. "Definitely not friendly!" Oriana replied, stepping into a combat stance as the dust cleared, revealing their foe. "Guess not!" Trevelyan lept off his perch on the Banana Tree as he rushed the foe who didn't even have the courtesy to introduce himself before firing off at the group.Category:Earth Category:Earth Battle Grounds